edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Left 4 Dead Head to Mondo-A-Go-Go
Note: sorry this took long my computer broke but here it is! Edd: now what were out of gas. Nazz: calm down double d there should be some gas in the gas station. comes out of the gas station Kevin: this bites! there's no gas. Nazz: what?! Edd:at the searchlights at mondo a go go look there's mondo a go go! maybe Eddy's brother alive. Nazz: no way double d. he's a jerk. He's probably left this place. Rolf: i must take double d ed boys side. Kevin: me too we can't just stay here nazz. Nazz: fine but the only way there is through the sunflower feild. Edd: this looks too dangerous. who knows whats in there. Kevin: we have to give it a shot. 5 minutes the 4 survivors hear zombie and coughing noises Nazz: is anyone coughing? Rolf: sounds like the hairball of my great nanna. Kevin: ok? gets snatched by a smoker Edd: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nazz: cut this thing on him. cuts the tongue but smoker runs off Kevin: what was that. Edd: i don't want to know. flashlight go dead Rolf: my moon box has stopped. Edd: mine too. Kevin: mine too. Nazz: now what do we do. see's the gag factory Kevin: look the gag factory. maybe they have batterys or flashlights there. Nazz: then lets go. survivors get to the gag factory but see 10 zombies at the front door Edd: we need to tak them out quickly. survivors take out all zombies quickly and get inside the gag factory Rolf: there is too much darkness. Edd: look for a light switch. Nazz: found a generator. Kevin&Edd: no don't touch that!!!!! turns on but is too loud Edd: this things too loud. noise from all around the building Kevin: everyone back-to-back. Rolf: rolf has soiled his trousers. Kevin: keep it to your self man. head towards the survivors Edd: open fire!!!!! survivors kill alot of zombies but there is too many of them Nazz: i'm running low on ammo. Kevin: just keep shooting. a few kills the horde stops Nazz: is it over? Edd: yes it's over. comes back with flashlights Rolf: rolf is returned victorious. i have found more moon boxes. Kevin: way to go rolf. Edd: and they are called flashlights. Nazz: now where do we head now. Kevin: we should head through the sewer pipes. Edd: Sewer pipe. NO!!! Rolf: Double d ed boy move! Edd: no i'm not going in a swere tunnel too fillthy. Kevin: ok you can stay here and rot with the dead zombies. Edd: maybe i will. Kevin: ok have fun. heres coughing of a smoker Edd:*gulp* wait for me!!!! survivors get out of the sewers and into the swamps Kevin: yuck it stinks. Nazz: i'll say. Rolf: this smell reminds me of home. Kevin: your weird dude. ok lets move. survivors make it to mondo a go go but are low on ammo front shooting a few zombies in the swamps Edd: ok we need to find a trailer that looks like a whale. Nazz: found it. on the door Eddy's brother: who's there. what do you idiots want. Edd: we were wondering if you can assist us. we need ammo. Eddy's brother: no get out of here. Kevin: hey we need help. don't be an idiot. Eddy's brother: idiot? idiot?! i'll show you idiot. noise that causes a massive horde Nazz: what are you doing!? Eddy's brother: come get your meal zombie dude's Kevin: thats it when we survive i'm killing this guy. Edd: that is if we do suvivor Kevin: just get ready to fight and save your ammo were running low. massive horde of zombies heads towards everyone Kevin: FIRE!!!!! fighting the waves of zombies kevin trys to break the trailer down with his shotgun Kevin: open this door now your dead. you hear me dead!!! Eddy's brother: no better safe than...*growls* better...*growls* better safe...*growls*unlocks Edd: is he ok? opens the door and a hunter comes out and misses kevin Kevin: what the... eddy's brother was infected shoot him. kills eddy's brother A.K.A the hunter and find ammo in the trailer Nazz: good there's ammo Kevin: that jerk was hiding ammo from us. Edd: who cares we need to get out of here. survivors hear a chopper in the distance Kevin: we need signal that chopper.a concert stage we can use fireworks to signal the chopper. Edd: that's almost suicide. Kevin: it's the only chance we got. Nazz: then lets go. survivors set off fireworks and a horde comes at them Edd: i hope this works. fighting a long time the chopper comes and everyone see's a tank Edd: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT!!!!!! Kevin: my bullets ain't doing anything on it Nazz: just run. is on the chopper but edd is still running Kevin: come on dork get on. jumps into the chopper Edd: go go go! chopper takes off Kevin: we made it. Nazz: this time i know it's all over Or is it??? >:) With kevin,rolf,edd,and nazz making it out of mondo-a-go-go is the journey over or is there more to come. find out soon. Made by Rystorm679 and FIGHTTHEPOWA